Slave To You
by NixedFreedom
Summary: You are my slave are you not' Danny growled. 'And I am your mistress.' Sam reminded him. Danny nodded reluctantly. 'And I'm ORDERING you to take your shirt off, NOW.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off I would like to state: I suck at history. Therefore this is my own timeline yada yada yada. I won't be specifying any dates and if details are off by a little or long way I can do nothing about them. And about the slaves, in this story black, white, red or green it doesn't matter if you could be bought over, were too poor or committed some sort of crime or something like that, you would be a slave, end of. Secondly if, as a slave, you did something bad you would have been beaten etc, killed or sold or shipped to the glue factory were they would use your bones to make glue. Thirdly, you cannot kill someone unless they are a slave, and they cannot _be_ a slave if they have not bought over, thus Vlad had to sell Danny and Jazz because they were not his slaves he was their guardian rather then straight out killing them, and the parent of guardian has the right to sell the child or children in their care to slavery but it is illegal to kill them, as stated somewhere above. Also in case you ask, Vlad sells Danny because he was driving him crazy. You may ask 'Come on, what idiot in their right mind would sell a ghost boy to just about anyone?' but the thing is durng the beginning of this story Vlad was _not _in his right frame of mind, thanks to Danny. And besides if he didn't sell him it destroys the entire plot.**

**Kapeesh?**

**Good.**

----

He couldn't take it. The boy was driving him insane. He hadn't meant for _Maddie_ to die, but things had gone that way. At least, he had thought, I still have Daniel to follow me and become my heir. But Daniel hadn't wanted to follow the path Vlad had skillfully laid with the death of his parents.

No one knew Vlad was the one that tipped the authorities off about Jack and Maddie, no one but Daniel. And as a result Daniel was out for his blood, pushing him over the edge of sanity to get it. Though mute Daniel could be a vicious young man, and Vlad had learned the hard way he refused to be a voiceless puppet.

That was why Vlad was doing what he was doing. That was why he was sitting in a carridge, Daniel was tied up in the back along with his naggy sister - whom Vlad had wished to dispose of instead of Maddie - on their way to be sold as slaves to one of Vlad's many 'acquaintances'. He didn't care who he bumped them off with, as long as it was soon. Daniel already had scared off most possible buyers with his ferocious nature.

Next stop, the Mansons. Vlad had low expectations for this one but was driven on by the grim determination to be rid of Daniel and go back home to live in peace... possibly get a cat as Daniel had motion-suggested. No, no, he would never sink so low as to take up on a suggestion from Daniel... No, he would get himself a dog.

----

"Please Danny," Jazz begged her brother. "We can't keep on going like this, Vlad took our food away! He's not feeding us until we're sold!" Danny stared at the wall pretending not to hear. But he heard, Jazz knew he heard, there was little, next to nothing that Danny did not hear. "You can't keep scaring them off! We'll die!" Danny shot her a look. "I know you don't think Vlad could kill us but, he's changed." Jazz trailed off. Danny tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his face. "No Danny! You and your sick thoughts." She smiled weakly and punched him playfully in the arm. She grew serious "I mean, he wouldn't kill us before because of Mom, now she's gone..." Danny glared fiercly at the wall, his sky blue eyes flashing a dangerous, omnious green. But Jazz pressed on, "Now she's gone he may not hesitate especially now you've refused to join him." Danny was silent.

Then again he always was.

He hadn't told Jazz it was Vlad's fault their mother and father were dead. He could not voice it and just couldn't bring himself to motion it. He would let her find the connections on her own. So he sat and stared at the wall ignoring Jazz's feeble, half-hearted attempts to convince him to be cooperative.

Nothing would make him cooperate if that man wanted it.

_That man _was a murderor.

He killed Danny's parents.

He killed Danny's hope.

He took Danny's freedom.

He took Danny's voice.

----

'This family is rich.' Danny motioned subtly to Jazz. He caught a glimpse of a butt-ugly diamond incrusted vase that had no purpose but to look expensive. 'Scratch that, this family is _really _rich.' Danny scowled. 'The lucky b-'

"Danny." Jazz hissed in warning. Danny rolled his eyes. They wore rusted ecto-handcuffs with and anklecuffs that allowed them to take about half a metre long stride. They were both clad in what looked like tattered potatoe sacks with sleeves and a neck hole (which wasn't too far from the truth) fastened at the waist with a length of rope. 'This damn soil sack is itchy.' Danny moan-motioned.'You'd think the jerk would have the decency to buy us proper tunics rather than making you sew stuff out of sacks. Bloody b-' Jazz shot him a look. Danny rolled his eyes. 'I was going to say billionaire.' Jazz heaved a sigh and mimicked his action.

"You're hopeless."

Vlad walked in front of them, observing his surroundings and assessing the chances of success. Next to none. Jazmine was smart, she had a good opportunity here. Daniel however would most probably fight them off and ruin both her chances and his. Vlad knew no matter how badly Jazmine reacted she didn't mind, not really. He could never understand why exactly so just put it down to a 'sibling thing', something he would never understand but had figured out roughly after he had tried to have a young man named Johnathon court Jazmine. Daniel had chased him off with such ferocity you would have thought he was slimy, cheating git - oh wait, he was. Vlad sighed. The unwritten law of siblinghood seem to be 'Protect and Retain. Never abandon them and always look out for them'. Vlad had no siblings, he hated the idea. Why you would possibly want to look after a whiny, annoying, bratty brother or sister he did not know. When they reached the door to the main room where Mr. and Mrs. Manson sat Vlad sucked in his breath, crossed his fingers kissed his luck charms - receiving a 'What an idiot' on Danny's part - before finally ordering a slave to push open the door.

----

Clad in black, the sole heir to the Manson Fortune sat huffily in the main room awaiting her 'new slaves'. She wanted nothing to do with slavery. The very thought made he sick to her stomach. The fact she was forced to be involved with it only made it worse. But her parents insisted upon it. It seemed they could not live without it. In fact she was pretty sure they couldn't.

"Vlad Masters has arrived." A young slave announced. A man in his late forties emerged from the outside hall. He had grey hair slicked back into a low ponytail. His suit was crisp and new. Two slaves followed him in - and were those potatoe sacks they were wearing?

The female looked older, she had orange hair slightly brighter than that of Mrs Manson. It fell to her waist and her intellegent teal eyes sparkled with knowledge. The boy however captivated the young maiden's vision for much longer than a respected lady was to look at a man, let alone a slave. Her mother cleared her thorat to warn her, and even after her eyes left him, his raven black hair and the striking sky blue orbs peeking out from under his shaggy bangs were still imprinted in her sight.

"Mr. Manson, Mrs Manson, Miss Manson." Vlad bowed to them each respectively. He motioned for his slaves to kneel. The girl did so and pulled the boy down to match her.

"This is Jazmine, and this is Daniel." The boy known as Daniel glared viciously at Vlad. "Jazmine is smart and very obedient. She can sew, clean and can translate several languages. She knows-"

"Enough." Mr. Manson commanded. Vlad flinched, he hated being ordered around. "The girl seems worth her money but what of the boy?" Mr. Manson looked over Daniel. "He seems alittle on the scrawny side." A small expression of panic washed over Vlad's face (and a rather lage expression of outrage appeared on Danny's) but was gone as soon as it came.

"He is a lot stronger than he looks. He can cook too." Vlad searched frantically for other comments he could make about Daniel before Daniel himself decided it was time to show them just what he could do.

Danny was just getting ready to exactly what Vlad was hoping he wouldn't when he spied the violet eyed teen in the corner. Unlike her, he made it so inobvious that he was examining her no one could tell he was. Well, no one except Jazz. Knowing exactly what he was doing was part of her job. The girl's ashen china-like face and delicate looking features hypnotised him but he looked away quickly. To most onlookers she simply looked bored. But her eyes said differently as they examined the boy in front of her. When her mother had cleared her throat and she had looked away. But she snuck looks at him time and again. On one of these occasions Danny lifted his head and is gaze met hers. Danny's limbs froze and all plans of acting out faded from his mind.

"I don't think he's very suitable. We'll take the girl-"

"He's mute." Danny whipped his head around dropping the girl's gaze. He glowered at Vlad with such intensity, Vlad could almost feel the ecto-blasts. Mutness always got buyers interested and these were no different. One's voice was like one's ability to defy authority. Without it you were expected to comply to just about everything. Danny would never obey rules without a fight. A fight that was about to begin.

----

**So there it is. Please review and leave some _constructive _critism. I don't mind flames but please be reasonable and say more than just a 'This story sucks' please say why. Any way, the new chapters will come soon but relatively slowly. Once a month at the very slowest unless I put in on hiatus. So please review and give me some motivation. **

**Thank you**

_**Nixi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you, I truly am thankful. In the first day this story recieved _TWELVE_** **reviews! Thank you to each and every one of you: BlueMyst19, ghostanimal, Rishi-Rishi, Rose Garden twilight, pearl84, RyuuMahou, katiesparks, gjcoolio, Majestic Moon, crazyvi, CharmedNightSkye and HiddenAuthor. I owe you all my greatest and sincerest gratitude.**

**This Chapter is For You**

**----**

He's mute? The young girl let her gaze wonder back to the blue-eyedboy in front of her, currently glaring at his 'previous master'. She was pretty sure if he could, he would be yelling "Fuck You!" right now.

But he couldn't.

How... sad... Her face fell.

And to think she had been so looking forward to hearing him speak to her, hearing his mulled, intoxicating voice wash over her as he whisper something in her ear... 'Pull yourself together Sam.' The maiden jerked herself out of her thoughts and applied a mental slap to her brain.

"Well dear, he's _mute_. Imagine how the Sanchezs would react to think _we _got a mute slave!" Pamela squealed. It seemed mute was in fashion. Sam rolled her eyes and huffed in disgust. Daniel was shaking with fury. Jeremy rose out of his seat to examine the boy. He took his chin and moved it side to side for a good look and pulled open his mouth for a peek at his teeth.

Big mistake.

Danny clamped his jaw down and bit Mr. Manson's finger. Hard. Mr. Manson yelled, crying out in pain. Yanking his head back slightly, Danny pulled the bone from it's socket. Releasing the dislocated finger Danny leapt up and delivered a strong double legged kick to Vlad's chest, and a vicious slam in the jewels on his way down. Danny landed roughly on his back but ignored the sudden pain. The cuffs were hard to fight with but he was making do.

"Lancer! Restrain him!" Mr. Manson ordered. A plump looking bald man stepped forward and made a grab at Danny. Still on his back, Danny swivelled round and swept his legs out form underneath him. He jumped up and glanced around.

Girl: Stationed. Watching with intereset. No Threat.

Woman: Panicking, fainted. No Threat.

Vlad: Doubled up. In pain. No Threat.

Jazz: In false shock.

Fat Man: Getting up. Threat.

Man: Calling reinforcments.Major Threat.

In a second, Danny formulated a plan. He launched at Lancer delivering a direct hit to the pressure point in his neck. Lancer slumped back to the ground. Danny ripped the keys from the recovering Vlad and gave him a kick in the head for good measure. As quickly as he could he unlocked his own and Jazz's cuffs and pulled her up. By this time reinforecents had arrived. Pushing his sister behind him, Danny took up a stance and braced for battle.

----

Sam just stared. She was in absolute awe by the time he had unlocked himself and his sister. Actions always did speak louder than words. Dash and Kwan, both double Danny's size stood either side of Daniel and Jazmine, cracking their knuckles in a disgustingly malicious manner. They stood, examining each other carefully to see who would make the first move. Suddenly Dash grabbed Jazmine and wrenched her away. Daniel stood, slightly shocked at the sight of Jazmine being torn away from him.He whipped round and tried to grab her only to be tackled to the ground by Kwan. Daniel sunk his teeth into Kwan's arm, who yelped with surprise. Dash grabbed Daniel and squeesed his chest forcing all the air out and leaving him panting, struggeling to draw in even the smallest, most ragged breaths.

"Stop!" Sam yelled. "Stop it right now!" Everyone froze. "Drop him." Sam ordered. Reluctantly Dash obeyed. Daniel drew himself onto all fours and breathed heavily. He glanced at Jazmine and inaudibly sighed with relief when he saw she was ok. Sam huffed slightly, what was it with him and her? Pushing this thought to the back of her head she tried to deal with the situation at hand. There were three people unconscious, one injured and one... slightly psychotic. She sighed and kneaded her head. "Someone! Send for the nurse!" She called. A slave that had been standing in the corner the entire time, left to carry out the orders. Daniel picked himself off himself the ground and moved to Jazmine's side. Dash restrained them both while Kwan snapped the cuffs back round their wrists and ankles.

Sam stared at the boy, the sense of feral ferociousness hung thick in the air about him. And from the looks of things, Sam got the feeling he didn't want to be tamed just yet.

----

**I deeply apologise for this chapter was not as good as the last nor as good as I had hoped it would turn out, plus it was very short and extremely unrealistic. I really just wanted to hurry along the story a bit and found I'd doomed myself with the closing line of the last chapter. A common thing for me. I feel really guilty because you guys deserve more then this crap excuse for a chapter. **

**Please forgive me, it should get better.**

_**Nixi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Innocent as a school girl, Outsane, palmera borracha, Nonasuki-chan, look for the girl with the broken smile, kagomehanyou800, PhantomShadowKat, Weary-Traveler, crazyvi, Fukyuu no Tenshi, gjcoolio, Kenna, Rishi-Rishi, Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1, Rob Phantom, ghostanimal, HiddenAuthor, Amethyst Tears 1347, Linda, pearl84, katiesparks, b4k4 ch4n, Aquarius Princess, Kimera Diablos, Japanese-Fanatic and Majestic Moon. You all rock!**

**Many, many thanks to my beta Rose Garden twilight! She wrote most of this chapter for me! She's great! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! And I'm terribly sorry to one reviewer who asked if the chapter could be posted before she moved... I am honestly sorry there were some technical difficulties trying to get this to my beta so I am so very sorry. paulinaph this chapter is for you two with all my thanks and apologies. **

-

Sam sighed as she watched him bound from head to foot. She reluctantly turned her back on him and walked to the "safety" of the lounge. "I will take the girl, but I do not want that animal in my house. If I had anything to do with it, that damn boy would be in the glue factory, hung or beheaded!" Mr. Manson yelled. Vlad, having fully recovered, was desperately trying to come up with some kind of solution.

"Please, Mr. Manson. Give him a chance. He's a good boy really..." Mr. Manson scoffed. "He just doesn't deal with change very well." Vlad explained.

"The boy is a wild animal and shall be dealt with like one."

"Father!" Sam growled."I-"

"Not now Samantha!" Sam began to protest further but her attempts fell on deaf ears. Vlad was trying as hard as he could, but found he just could not get through to the man ranting and raving in front of him. Overshadowing seemed the only option. The Manson's were his last hope he had to do something. "Give him a chance, time to settle. Maybe, a trial period perhaps?"

Mr. Manson pursed his lips. "A trial..." he didn't sound convinced. "Darling, that would give us time to show him off to the Sanchezs. I'm sure he could do something." She cooed. Mr. Manson turned his hard gaze over to Vlad who was trying not to look as desperate as he seemed.

"Daniel can do numerous things. He just needs a little time and space to get used to things. He's been through a lot recently, he just needs time." Vlad Masters said almost as it was his last chance. Mr. Manson looked thoughtfully at the wild boy.

"But time is money Mr. Masters. You of all people should know that."

"I should and I do." It seemed to be for an eternity before Mr. Manson spoke again.

"Dash, Kwan, escort Jazmine and Daniel to their rooms." Mr. Manson's eyes locked on the rebellious boy. "Make sure nothing happens." He didn't like having him in the house. He accepted Vlad's deal with every intent on giving Danny back.

-

Vlad was giddy with relief. He almost skipped back to his carridge. He couldn't believe this was happening! Daniel was gone! Daniel was gone! Finally his head was clear to think straight!

-

Danny was astounded. He'd been bought. Despite everything, he had been bought. Temporarily maybe, but bought none the less. Vlad was going to pay; most preferably with his life. That was two death strokes against him now. Danny sighed inaudibly as his new 'Master' and 'Mistresses' contemplated what to do with him for the next three days. They talked like they pretended that he couldn't hear them. The walls weren't that thick. "How about he works with the animals?" Mrs. Manson asked. "He might steal or hurt them." Mr. Manson said defiantly. "Father! Firstly I'm pretty sure the animals can handle themselves when it comes to defending one another and secondly, I highly doubt that Daniel would do anything of the sort." Danny knew he should be grateful for the defense but frankly at this point in time he didn't care. He'd sooner rip them all limb from limb which contrary to popular belief was not something he would do willingly, then to be forced to thank her. It made no difference how nice she seemed. First impressions are the most false of all. For all he knew she could be a stuck up, snooty, up-in-herself, little witch. But somehow that description didn't fit her. No matter how much Danny wanted it to so he could hate her like everyone else. It was easy to hate. It was safe to hate. If you didn't hate people took advantage of you.

"He's obviously a lot stronger then he looks if he managed to take down Lancer." Sam said hoping to spark a train of thought. Sam watched as both boys had reentered

the room after taking the slaves to their quarters. Sam had never liked Dash; he was annoying and egotistical which was odd seeing as he was a slave...

"Samantha!" Sam jerked from her thoughts. "Get to bed. We will decide what is best for him tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Yes Father."

-

Danny tossed and turned in bed. Nightmares engulfed him. He was in the water being dragged under. He tried to scream, but no words, or even sound for that matter, came out.

On the shore was the Manson family having a picnic unaware of his state. Panic spread as water started to fill his lungs. Pain exploded and ripped through his body. Suddenly... the pain was gone. His limbs froze. He stopped fighting.

His mouth wide open in a silent scream.

He jerked awake.

"Stay right there." A hushed voice whispered. Danny's heavy eyes tried to look out into the gloom. Sleep, however, blurred his vision. Maybe it was just Jazz. The voice didn't sound like Jazz's.

"If you don't want to go back to Vlad's place, listen up." A problem will spring up tomorrow. I'm slipping you a paper telling how to fix it." Danny hazily accepted the paper. Despite wanting to kill Vlad, he knew that his chances for freedom were better here. He could easily overpower anyone in the house. Not to mention he would be leaving Jazz to fend for herself against the likes of Dash and Kwan. Who knows what they would do? The person was gone as soon as they had come. Danny's hand held the paper tight not letting go as dark oblivion claimed him once again.

-

**So... What d'ya think? I repeat most credit has to go to Rose Garden twilight she's Fab! Oh and about the summery... I know it sounds well... I'm gonna say smutty (you think of your word to describe it) but I honestly don't know what else to change it to and I don't think I want to. Anywho... The update might not come for a while my mom complains I spend too much time on my laptop so she's cutting me back and it bugs me like _hell._ Well, I hope to see you all when it eventually comes! **

**_Nixii_**


End file.
